And what about you?
by MissLoonyxXx
Summary: Sirius and Remus have been together for a while now, but Sirius wants Remus to be more open about what he likes...In bed. Slash SB/RL Really M


**A/N: Ok, This is basically smut (And my first by the way, so I'm quite embarrassed about it) so if you don't like it or of you feel uncomfortable about rimming then press the back button and no damage done :D**

**Summary: Sirius and Remus are together and Sirius wants Remus to be more open about what he likes…in bed.**

**Warnings: Slash and strong sexual situations I guess, slight swearing and I think that's it.**

**Disclaimer: If JK knew what I was doing to her poor characters I'd be dead by now.**

**What about your kinks?**

"Remus can I ask you a question?"

_Oh dear_. Every time Sirius wanted to ask a question, it ended up in chaos. Every.Single.Time.

"I think you just asked one."

Sirius rolled his eyes. He knew perfectly well when Remus was trying to be evasive, and he wasn't going to let it happen.

"Well then can I ask another one?"

_Ooh, persistent_

"Actually, Sirius, I believe that was yet another question"

Sirius groaned "Oh come _on_, we could do this all night! Would you just answer my question?"

"But you haven't asked me anything!"

"Fine! Forget it, now you'll forever wonder what I wanted to ask."

"Sure." Remus sighed happily and went back to reading his book, but if he thought the case was closed, he was very much wrong.

"Reeeemus"

"Whaaaat?"

"Do you have any kinks?" Better not to beat around the bush.

"Do I WHAT?!"

"You heard me." Frankly, Sirius had expected this reaction from him, but he was tired of wondering and he really wanted to know what Remus liked to do, well, in bed.

"I don't"

"Oh come on Remus, for the past months we've been doing mine, and I think now's a pretty good time to start with yours"

"But I don't have any, I'm asexual."

Sirius snorted and Remus glared at him "No you're not, There's nothing asexual about the way you scream my name right before you come inside me."

"SIRIUS we are in the Common Room!! There are kids in here!"

"So? They'll have to learn some time won't they? Now about those kinks"

"Don't even think about it!"

"Come on Remus, just one tiny winy kink pweease" Sirius tried his best at doing puppy eyes at him but he didn't succeed.

"Not telling, and by the way, that's definitely not one, just so you know"

Sirius re arranged his features back to normal and then gave Remus a sly grin.

"So there ARE kinks huh? Remus come on!! Please please please just tell me one, I'm your boyfriend and you're supposed to trust me and love me and tell me what you like!!"

"I like Arse!!"

Sirius snorted, yet again and raised his eyebrows "Ummm Gee thanks for the newsflash Rem, but I think you made that quite clear last night when you banged me hard!"

Remus flushed an interesting shade of magenta and grabbed Sirius from the front of his robes, dragging him upstairs. When they both sat side by side on his bed, Remus took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I like arse"

"Are you some sort of recorded message?"

Remus sighed, exasperated. "I mean, besides the sex and the looking at them and stuff. Do you remember that expression, umm kiss my arse?"

"Duh Remus"

"Well…"

"Oh"

"Yes oh"

"Wait what?"

"Jesus Christ Sirius! I like to kiss arse! Literally."

This was the most embarrassed Remus had ever been in his entire life! And his torture wasn't over.

Sirius just sat there, his face like a big question mark, before comprehension dawned on him. "So you've, y'know, done it before, I mean with someone else, obviously someone else since you haven't done it with me." He chuckled, trying to make it sound light, and instead it came a bit sad and only a slight jealous.

Remus immediately regretted his choice of words.

"No! I mean, I haven't. I just feel like I'd like it if It ever happened, I've wanted to do it y'know to you a lot, and lately I've had a hard time avoiding it."

Sirius expression relaxed and he reached out to slide his hand up his boyfriend's leg

"Why haven't you said anything before?"

Remus looked hopefully up at him "You'd do it?"

Sirius chuckled and then kissed him briefly "Fuck Remus I'd do anything you ask me to, you know that"

"So, Can we, I mean can I, umm." He raised one eyebrow suggestively. "Rim you?"

Sirius gulped and nodded, "Uh huh"

They sat there for what seemed like hours and the air thickened gradually.

"Shall we then?"

Sirius' question was all it took for Remus to go Alpha. He took his wand from his robes and muttered a spell that vanished both of their clothes to never neverland.

_In a small house on a Dutch town, two sets of robes, shirts and trousers appeared out of nowhere on top of the table as a family was calmly having breakfast and one of them sighed, resigned. "It's the third time this month mom! Maybe we should do something about it" His mom simply vanished the robes from the table and kept eating, now I really don't know where they ended up._

Remus crawled over to where Sirius was sitting, clearly aroused and leaned in to whisper sensuously "I'm going to fuck u with my tongue till you come Sirius, I won't even have to touch you"

Sirius moaned. he absolutely loved it when Remus was the dominant one. "Y-Yes Remus, how do you want me?" His breathing was uneven as he said this and Remus drew back and lied down on the bed "Sit on me"

Sirius looked confused for a second as he straddled Remus' hips, the friction causing him to groan "But I thought we were going to-"

"On.My.Face"

Sirius swallowed and felt his blood rush to his face, neck and ears. Remus had some kink.

"NOW" Sirius obliged hurriedly and he moaned slightly as he felt Remus' hot breath over his cock. "Turn around" his heart race increased and he hesitated a bit before he shifted his position, his legs now straddling Remus' neck and torso. Remus' face was merely inches from his arse. He felt utterly embarrassed to be sitting this way, and utterly aroused at the same time. Even if it was after all Remus' kink, he'd never been exposed to anyone like this before, but all his doubts flew out the window when he felt a slick tongue making teasing circles at his entrance.

Sirius squirmed and moaned deeply. This had to be heaven. That was the only explanation for what he was feeling.

Remus was in his element. He'd wanted to suck that ass for so long. He grabbed hold of Sirius' legs and he entered his hole with his tongue in one motion, he moved inside Sirius' the way he'd always wanted to.

_Oh yes_. He'd died and gone to heaven and now he could have Remus' tongue up his arse for eternity. His breathing came in gasps, and he grinded down on Remus' face, feeling the talented tongue slip further inside. "Oh _Gods_ Remus! Oh Fuck, keep going, oh don't stop" He started to push down fervently and Remus didn't seem to mind at all. He was eating him like he was the most delicious chocolate on earth. As Remus had said, he found that he didn't even need to touch himself, as moments later he felt his vision clouding and his muscles clenching, and Remus' tongue brought him to paradise for the first time. "Oh fuck Remus YES!" His body almost convulsed from the strength of his release and he barely had the energy to lift from Remus and lie down next to him, panting.

"I trust it you liked it then?"

Sirius turned around and saw his boyfriend smirking.

"Liked it?! Fuck Remus why haven't you suggested this before?" He suddenly looked down and saw that his boyfriend was still _up_. He kissed him soundly on the lips and bent oven him "I think it's time for me to return the favor"

**A/N: Oh god! I'm terrible at writing smut!! Terrible I say!! Please, do embarrass me with your reviews please, so I can never do it again. ()()**


End file.
